Mythical Mayhem
by ShadowFox197
Summary: The mythic races of a different earth have coexisted peacefully since the ending of the Last War. When an unknown force threatens everyone's safety, the leaders of each race must combine their chosen champions into an elite team to defeat the rising unrest. AU. Lots of pairings, mainly UKxFem!US… Most characters make an appearance as Demons, Fairies, Vampires, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I feel like this Fandom is dying! WHAT'S HAPPENING BROS? I still love the characters, so I will still write them (though they are not mine!) The plot is mine, the universe (or should I say "this universe?") is mine, but not the characters! Also, I'm totally open to critiques and suggestions!

BTW: the main characters will be FemAmerica and England (as Amelia and Arthur). I hope you enjoy!

ooooooooooo

Chapter 1

To put it simply, the Angel was a tad worried. The waves of rising panic inside were becoming stronger, higher, barely kept at bay by her fake smile and clenched fists. She tried to keep the pain behind her blue eyes from showing, but it was difficult waking up with a smile to the aftermath of a warzone. She was _tired_ of bandaging broken arms and cracked roofs. She needed to _do_ something about the problem, not plaster Band-Aids and smiles over the aftermath.

They weren't even at war, technically. Amelia wasn't even sure 'who', or 'what' they were fighting. She just knew that people needed help.

Being the selfless Angel she was, Amelia had immediately volunteered for "Foreign Aid" as soon as she was age eligible.

Soon enough, she was sent down to the surface of planet earth to "save the day" after a mysterious attack on Fairy Village. It seemed as if it was just a really bad storm that destroyed many of the Fairy's homes in the flowers. No one found it to odd; it was just a natural disaster.

After the wreckage of the "storm" was cleared up, most Medical Angels had traveled back home to the clouds, but Amelia had stayed behind to make sure every last Fairy in the village was back to 100%.

It was than that a seemingly unrelated catastrophe struck an outlying mountainous Gnome village. Of course the Angel had rushed over as fast as her wings could carry her to help rebuild, and her aid was much appreciated by the struggling villagers.

Just as she was about to head home, another seemingly small incident occurred, and before she knew it her departure back to the Kingdom in the Sky was delayed a little longer…

It had been five years. No one seemed at all concerned by the rising number of small "disasters" striking each and every race.

And now a Wizard town had been ransacked.

Although the incidents seemed completely unrelated, Amelia couldn't help but feel that they were somehow connected. If their increasing frequency was anything to judge by-

Suddenly an invisible barrier curtailed the angel's flight, and her train of thought, leaving her suspended a few hundred feet in the air in what felt like a thin gelatin.

"What the?!" the Angel exclaimed, attempting to free herself from the sticky purple liquid. Her white wings were almost already completely saturated with the substance.

Eyes widening in shock, she renewed her struggling. The gelatin was sucking her in!

Seemingly out of nowhere, a man in a large black cape and blond hair appeared from below, pointing a figure accusingly at the Angel dangling like an ornament above.

"Aha!" he shouted in triumph, hands coming to rest confidently on his slim hips. "_Finally_ I caught yo-oh bugger." He cut himself off. "You're not her." His exceedingly large eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

He looked so devastated Amelia almost felt like he was the victim, not her. Almost.

A moment passed while the two stared at each other, each contemplating the next move.

"Hi!" Amelia called with false cheer from above. Sarcastically she continued. "Sorry I'm not…whoever you're trying to catch with a giant invisible sticky force-field. Could you please get me out of this? I'm expected somewhere."

The man, now Amelia recognized him as a Wizard judging by the cape, looked back up at her, seeming to contemplate something. "This might sound odd," the Wizard started uncertainly. "But no. I actually don't know how to get you down. That trap was designed to be permanent."

"Permanent?" Amelia squeaked. "Seriously!?" He didn't even sound apologetic about it!

Just as she was building up her breath to yell at him, he interrupted her again. "Give me a moment, please," and then he vanished in a puff of green.

Amelia let out scream of exasperation. What was she supposed to do now?!

_Focus, Amelia, Focus. _She chided herself. _Maybe this is like those Harry Potter Vines and if I just relax, they'll let me through…_she waited patiently for an entire minute.

The gelatin continued it's slow engulfment of her body.

_Okay, that didn't work_. The Angel started to panic again, her wings habitually fluttering in distress.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to think of what else she could do to get out. Suddenly it came to her: _magic!_

Taking a deep breath of fresh air to calm her nerves, she began to coil her energy in her stomach, eventually feeling the dull throb of the gelatin force-field around her as well.

_If I just break if right there…_ her energy snapped the molecular bonds of the gelatin, making it fall down in glops on the grass below. Eventually, she came tumbling down too.

Finally free, the Angel sprang to her sandaled feet, shaking the last bits of purple out of her feathers.

"Okay." Amelia said to herself. "Now off to that Wizarding town!" _I wonder what "disaster" this place had…_

Little did she know that she was being watched, and not only by the astonished Wizard, Arthur. She flew off unaware.

ooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** This all started out as a dream...my doesn't that sound nice! I probably won't update too often (though I do already have a few more chapters for this written, I just need to edit them) because school's sorta stupid and I kinda have priorities that trump what I actually want to do, so... please review and let me know what you think! Sorry it's sorta fast pace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews I got! They were very helpful and I went back and re-edited the last chapter a little bit... Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 2

The succubus Francine yawned largely, drowning out the voices of the other representatives; the sunlight was making the night crawler sleepy.

It was already hard enough sitting in a HOT room, with other creatures, when she was DROWSY. Honestly, it was just too hot to wear clothes! Of course, Francine knew it would be (sort of) inappropriate to strip at such a formal meeting…but still.

It didn't help that the Wizard lecturing keeping shooting the female succubus a strange look every other word. Or that Francine was trying to imagine what he had under his cloak. It wasn't her fault that the succubus was born for seduction!

The Wizard's eyebrows were so large (rather like caterpillars, really) that it became hard to tell if the Wizard was glaring at her dozing figure, or if he was trying to catch her attention so they could sneak off during break. Probably the former based on his clipped regional accent. It used to be called a British accent, but that was long ago -before the last war.

Regardless, he did keep looking at the incubus, and she was _bored_. It was like a repeat of high school… Francine twirled her curly blonde hair around her finger, trying to distract herself from the blonde Wizard for a moment.

But then she felt those piercing green eyes on her again. The succubus glanced up, but the Wizard was already turning away.

Grumbling to herself, Francine pinched her cheeks to stay awake. She was supposed to be listening to a report on some attack inside a Wizard colony –

"-evening Londonsgrove was attacked." The Wizard began, standing up with a swish of his long cloak. He shuffled the papers around in his hands, massive eyebrows crinkling.

_Caterpillars… _Francine thought in monotone.

"Apparently, the town was ransacked by a group of bandits dressed all in black. There bodies were completely covered from head to foot, so no distinctive features could be determined besides their humanoid shape. They looted the town, taking food, clothing, and medicine-"

"-Sorry." Francine interrupted cryptically. "Where on earth is Londonsgrove?" _And why should I even care? Seriously, I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you talk about your stolen medicine. Though you really could use a chill-pill…_

The Wizard Arthur turned to stare at her, mouth wide open like a fish. "Londonsgrove," he said with particular emphasis, still not quite believing her ignorance, "is the oldest established Wizarding town in all of the Americas! The residents have had the strongest bloodline for supernatural blood for nearly three centuries-"

"And a penchant for supernatural activity as well?" Francine finished for him, one elegant eyebrow raised elegantly.

"Why a matter of fact, yes-" He began. She cut him off again.

"Then why is this odd?" Francine asked acidly, completely loosing her composure; she was tried of this. "Lootings happen all the time, all around the world. There's no reason why Londonsgrove _wouldn't_ be targeted. This isn't exactly something new."

Arthur glared at her, shoulders rigid with hostile tension.

The Angel representative subtly cleared her throat, thoroughly shattering the glacier-like environment the Wizard and Succubus had created in the meeting room.

"So." She said carefully to Arthur. She looked Francine evenly in the eye when she said: "Obviously this issue is important to the Wizards, so we should all listen and see if we can help."

_Typical._ Francine thought bitterly, turning away from Arthur with a sniff. _Ms. Messenger of God tries to fix and help everyone with that perfect smile of hers… _This hadn't been the first time the Angel representative had ended one of her altercations with Arthur.

"Back to what Arthur was saying," the Gnome representative spoke up. "This sounds like it was a staged and planned attack. Not a simple looting."

"Indeed." Another representative spoke up. "We've had peace for over 100 years, with no disturbances as large as this on any scale. What type of attack was it? Was anyone hurt? Do you know who called for it?"

"Whoa, slow down." Arthur sputtered, trying to keep up. "No, I don't know who called for the attack. From what I've heard, the entire town was Gassed just after they sited the persecutors. No one was hurt; they woke up fine after the chemicals in the Gas wore off. Whoever we're dealing with here is very technologically advanced. I've only seen Gas on this scale done once before." Arthur trailed off, black cloak hooding his shoulders.

"Of course." The representatives from the shape shifters cut in, melting into the form of a tiger mid-sentence. "You mentioned before that you didn't know who was behind this attack." He ended in a growl.

"No." Arthur replied shortly, looking a little peeved. His cheeks reddened in irritation. "All of our races have ways to hide our powers and appearances. For all we know, it could have been a group of angels in disguise," the Wizard looked pointedly at the angelic woman. "for example." He smiled sweetly at his old foe.

The angel representative nodded coyly. "Of course Arthur." She replied. "We have ways of hiding our wings with magic." She spread her massive white wings for emphasize. A moment later, they disappeared into the rays of the sun. All that remained was a beautiful woman.

"Which brings us back to my point." The Wizard Arthur stated, ripping everyone's gazes from the luminescent woman. "We need to find out who stole from the Wizards."

All in the counsel nodded confirmatively.

"I have another similar topic that might be of interest." The Fairy representative spoke into the silence. "A small grove on the outer edges of the Fairy Kingdom was attacked not long ago. 17 were killed." He shuttered. "The grove was ransacked as well."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "Do you think the attacks are related?" "I don't know." The Fairy shook his head. "But I do know that the assailants were dressed completely in black, just like the ones who attacked Londonsgrove."

"But no one was killed in Londonsgrove." The leader of Sirens protested. She mushed about in her chair a little more, uncomfortable without her fins.

"True." Arthur conceded. "We'll need more information on both attacks before we can connect them."

The counsel lapsed into silence.

"This is bad." The Dwarf representative finally conceded. "We've worked so hard to keep this peace. Whatever this is, it needs to be crushed immediately." He slammed his hand on the table for emphasis, making the whole structure rumble under his boulder-like fist.

"What do you suggest?" the Fairy man asked, fluttering over to the Dwarf eagerly.

The Dwarf eyed the fairy under a bushy brow. "I say the Wizards and Fairies try and resolve these attacks on their people by themselves. If they can't resolves whatever this is, then we'll discuss again in a month at the next meeting."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, nodding slightly. It was just his job to report what was going on with the Wizards. But he couldn't help but feel that the Angel's had something to do with it…

Speaking of Angels, what had that Angel been doing flying over his house, anyway? That had been just after the attack…

_I need to look into this_…Arthur conceded.

The meeting was dismissed, leaving the patchwork of creatures to leave by their own means.

**Author's Note:** WHOA! Weird stuff is happening (sorta...) Arthur remember's Amelia flying over his house...but doesn't know why... Please review and let me know what you think! Suggestions are AWESOME. Even a "uhhhhh what?" is totally helpful! At least then I know I'm not sending this into a black hole or something! Oh, and thank you for clearing up the whole succubus/incubus confusion - it is fixed now (at least in this chapter...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Haha! Another chapter! Break's coming up soon too, so that means I get to write more! I would say I'd go skiing or something, but it's never snowed where I live so...I'll build a sand-man instead? Please enjoy!

ooooooooo

Chapter 3

"Don't cry sweetie." Amelia smoothed the tear from the child's cheek. "Your stuff will come back soon."

The Wizard child sniffed again, looking up at the Angel with glassy green eyes. She lived in the Wizard Village that had just been ransacked. "But where did it all go?" she asked. "Mr. Bean must be so afraid!"

"Mr. Bean is fine." Amelia said soothingly, assuming 'Mr. Bean' was a toy of the girl's. "He'll come back to you soon. For now though, we must be patient as Mr. Bean makes his journey home. He'll tell you all about his adventure when he gets back! Don't worry!" Amelia smiled brightly, hoping beyond hope that she could actually help the child get her toy back from the unknown.

The girl sniffed again, finally giving Amelia a watery smile. Her eyes then shifted over Amelia's shoulder to look behind.

Amelia turned around as well, interested in what had distracted the girl.

"You!" the Angel exclaimed, jumping to her feet along with the Wizard child. "Eyebrows!"

Sure enough, the Wizard Arthur that Amelia had run into in the woods stood before her awkwardly, blushing.

"You left me hanging in your jello!" Amelia accused, pulling the child closer to her chest; the girl was smiling widely now.

"W-well," Arthur started with a stutter. It was much harder talking to the beautiful Angel now that she was up close. "I had to go-"

"What kind of guy just leaves a girl hanging?" Amelia questioned the girl in her arms. "Only jerks, right?" the little girl nodded in confirmation.

"Only jerks." The little Wizard repeated, tasting the word 'jerk' for the first time.

"I am not a jerk!" Arthur fumed, stepping closer with a thunderous step. A few passersbys looked over at their representative. Noticing their baleful glances, Arthur calmed down a bit. "I think we just got off on the wrong foot. Hello. My name is Arthur. I am the Wizard representative for my race." He stuck out his hand, eyes closed.

"Amelia." The Angel replied, shifting the girl in her arms. She didn't take his hand.

"Right." Arthur said, retracing his arm. "I'd best be off now." He gave her a tentative smile, speeding away.

Once out of earshot, Amelia turned to the girl in her arms. "_'You're welcome, Amelia! Thanks for flying across half the world to come help my people recover! Sorry about leaving you suspended 50 feet in the air for half an hour. I really regret it!_ Oh no problem, Arthur. It was no trouble at all.'" Amelia mimicked. "Jerk." She finished.

"Jerk." The wizard girl repeated, smiling.

Two days later, the same people clad in black captured the representative of the Shape Shifters.

An emergency meeting was called:

"This is getting out of hand, and quickly." Arthur spat, running a hand feverishly through his already spiked blonde hair. He'd spent the past few night anxiously researching magical activity around Londonsgrove, the site of the previous attack. Nothing had turned up.

Nothing besides the slight trace of Angelic magic in the area…

_And what the hell is that Angel Amelia doing there all by herself? Could she be related to the attacks?_

"Whoever is calling these attacks is unbiased towards race." Arthur's eyes raked across his fellow representatives, lingering a little longer on the Angels.

He had no proof yet.

The group shifted uneasily. Arthur placed both hands firmly atop the conference table, rooting himself for what he was about to say. "I think we need to form an elite squad to investigate these attacks."

There was a moment of astonished silence.

"How do you propose we do that?" the Angel woman asked tentatively. "What race should provide this squad of elites? The attacks are happening all over the place!"

"Well, since these attacks have been all across the globe, seemingly randomly, we need experts familiar with many locations-"

"-so you're saying we need people from different species to work together?" The Dwarf representative cut in, anticipating Arthur's statement.

The Wizard nodded slowly, meeting the shocked expressions of the rest of the beings around the room.

"That might work." Slowly, the Angel woman nodded, stroking a wing. "One representative from each species?"

"One that's familiar with their landscapes, and good in a fight." Arthur replied firmly, warming up to the idea. He was going to need help in his quest; all the better if he got to interrogate an Angel along the way.

The rest of the counsel nodded eagerly, still a little shocked by the idea of having to work together.

"Send notices to the best qualifier in your race." Arthur smirked. "And meet me at Londonsgrove in three days time."

ooooooo

**Author's Note:** Heheh heh. Sorry I just kinda 'made plot happen' without any explanation, but the whole 'getting to the journey' is not the main focus of my story. Sorry if it feels like I'm rushing it and skipping over character development - it'll get better later, but first I'm going to dump a bunch of characters on you guys. Please let me know what I can improve on! Or maybe just let me know what you're going to do over break! (sandman anyone?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated more! I've honestly forgotten...you guys need to remind me!f As always, suggestions are awesome!

oooooo

Chapter 4

Francine sighed heavily, narrowing her crystal blue eyes at the setting sun. Unsurprisingly, she had been chosen as the representatives for the incubus'; she was the most powerful [seductive] of them. Her Queen had hardly spared her a glance when she told her she'd be going on a dangerous mission in representation of their race. She'd seemed more interested in the fact that there would be a boatload of men on the journey…

Incubus' and Succubus' were spread all across the globe, mostly dwelling inside during the days, and coming out at night, when the time for love was right.

She sighed again, clenching her eyes shut against the bright light of sunset. Her throat was raspy and dry from the dusty air, but her thirst remained unquenchable by water. After all, she was a succubus. She would need something much, much tastier than water.

That was initially why she'd followed the Wizard Arthur to his home; he'd had a powerful scent that had attracted the succubus.

Thinking it was an incent of love, she'd eagerly trailed after him through the woods, to his quaint cottage.

She hadn't expected him to lock her out upon finding her lounging seductively on his armchair, already half nude.

There relationship hadn't exactly gotten better from there; according to the other representatives of the World Council, the best days were the ones where they purposefully ignored each other.

No wonder he'd set up that god-awful purple force-field. Of course it was to keep her out…

Mindlessly picking her way through the shadows, the succubus was jumbled back into reality by the green flash of the setting sun. After walking for two straight days, she had arrived in Londonsgrove.

For being a rather populous town, it was unusually quiet. Of course, that was probably do to the attack only a week ago.

Coming into the dimly lit town, the succubus stared about blankly, dejected by the lack of wizarding activity.

_I guess I have to spend the night outside. _She sighed, looking around for a comfortable place to lye down_. Tomorrow should be interesting…I wonder who the other races picked as their representatives?_

The next morning, Arthur awoke with a start. Picking up his wand, he waved it about, tidying himself and the room around him.

Today was the day he would meet the rest of his crew from around the world.

Steeling himself for the day, he stepped out of his cottage, locking the door with a swish of his wand.

He'd talked with the monarch of the Wizards the day after the counsel. It had been confirmed then that he would lead the investigation.

Reaching the center of quiet town, the Wizard realized that he'd never set a specific location on where to meet him.

_Oh bugger. I'd better send them a message._

Collecting the energy within himself, he shot his wand towards the sky, writing a message in the clouds.

'Meet me at town center'

"That ought to do it." He muttered to himself, taking a seat on a bench.

Almost instantaneously, a man appeared before Arthur.

"Hello!" the man practically shouted at Arthur. "I am the awesome Gilbert! Who the hell are you?"

Arthur shrank back from the man with a start, blinking rapidly.

"I beg your pardon? I'm Arthur. I'm a Wizard." He smirked. "I presume you are a vampire?"

"You got that right jerk face!" the man cackled madly. "You better hold in your period or I'll bite you sissy boy!"

"What the-?" Arthur stuttered. "Why you bloody-"

"Bonjour." A new voice interrupted. A voice that Arthur recognized. His eyes rolled back into his head in horror. "Not you too." He silently cursed him life.

"Who the hell are you?" Gilbert interrupted, turning his blood red eyes onto Francine. As always, the succubus looked gorgeous.

"I am Francine. A Sucubus." She smiled coyly, seeming to revel in her natural beauty. "Pleased to meet you." She held out a hand for the Vampire to kiss, making him cackle madly. "Boy, you know what you're doing!" he kissed Francine's hand affectionately, already taken under by her spell.

"For the love of tea-" the Wizard felt like vomiting. _I don't know how many more idiots I can handle…I thought I said THE STRONGEST OF YOUR KIND! Francine is just, just AHHHH!_

"Wow! And I heard I was _fast_!" Francine chuckled delicately. Arthur face palmed. "Hey, Arthur," Francine called, "did you know that Gilbert can run insanely fast?"

"How awesome is that?!"

"That IS how he got here first." Arthur muttered. Deftly, he cast a charm on the two, making them silent to his ears. "Much better." He sighed.

Before he knew it, a shadow descended upon the group. Looking up in disbelief, Arthur watched as a man with black wings landed beside him.

The first thing Arthur noticed was that the man was huge, and looked brutally strong. His black wings were so large they trailed on the ground.

"Hello." The new arrival smiled kindly. "I am Ivan."

With wide eyes, Arthur stuck out his hand blindly, afraid to touch the demon. "Arthur."

The demon's purple eyes seemed to glow, casting eerie shadows on his ash colored hair. His magic was suffocating, like looking into a black hole, juxtaposing his pale skin.

He gripped Arthur's proffered hand with steely strength, the muscles underneath his porcelain skin stone hard. He was ice cold to the touch.

Ivan turned to Gilbert and Francine, freezing the two in their Fanfest. "Hello." He smiled again, violet eyes glinting.

"Ello." Francine waved, obviously terrified. Even though she was a creature of the night, and dark magic, succubus' didn't mix well with demons.

If it was possible, Gilbert got even paler.

_Ha. Serves you right_. Arthur sneered. _Now stay quiet you idiots._

"Uh…" a new voice interrupted the group. "Are you guys here for the top secret mission?" A man wearing only a pair of raggedy brown shorts crept from the back of a house, friendly green eyes sparkling.

Smiling lightly, he picked a leaf out from his hair.

_Werewolf._ Arthur sighed.

"I guess there's no denying it." Arthur huffed. _So much for being top secret._

"I'm Arthur." Arthur stuck out his hand. The werewolf looked at it with puzzlement, then promptly lunged forward and touched noses with Arthur.

"What the-" Arthur sputtered, blushing crimson. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For a second I thought he was going to kiss Arthur." Gilbert snickered to Francine. Arthur glared at the two.

"I was just saying hello." The werewolf smiled, showing canine teeth. "I'm Antonio, by the way. Nice to meet you all."

Ivan stared at the Werewolf, towering over him. _You will not touch noses with me, dog._ Antonio got the message. Ivan had already put up an impenetrable wall of ice around himself.

Both Francine and Gilbert touched noses with Antonio eagerly, seeming to share a moment.

_Great._ Arthur thought sarcastically. _Those three are going to cause a lot of trouble. But at least they get along…_

"All right." Arthur clapped his hands together. "Now that we at least have some of our members here, I think we should start investigating."

"Nyet." Ivan stepped forward. "Few of our members have arrived. We should wait."

Arthur glowered at the demon. "The rest of our members are probably still continents away. If they didn't come immediately, then they're not coming today."

The Vampire, the succubus, and the Werewolf looked between the two bickering men anxiously, unsure what was going to happen.

"Okay." Ivan said evenly. "Let's start investigating. But we stay in this town, da?" an eyebrow rose threateningly.

"Right." Arthur grit his teeth. The trio let out a relieved sigh.

"What do we know so far?" Antonio asked, breaking the ice.

"Beings dressed completely in black ransacked this town after gassing it. We don't know who ordered the attack." Francine explained, snaking an arm around Gilbert.

"Do we know which direction they came from?" Ivan asked.

"No." Arthur said shortly, still smoldering. Grudgingly, he conceded. "Good point."

"I will fly above the town and see if I can spot anything from up there. You guys search the ground for any footprints." Ivan took off in a cloud of dust.

"Don't you think people will get suspicious if they see a demon flying over the town?" Gilbert asked awkwardly.

Shielding his eyes, Arthur looked up to see the huge black creature circling above him. It was definitely unnerving. Waving it off, he began walking down town center, keeping a close eye to the ground.

A moment later, a large brown dog, no, a Werewolf, sprinted past Arthur, nose to the ground.

Unwrapping himself from his cloak, Arthur plodded on more determined. Antonio would not make a fool of him again!

_So I guess Antonio can change into a Werewolf whenever he wants. _Arthur mused._ That's extremely unusual amongst his species. I've researched the Werewolves countless times…he must be very powerful to have that level of control over his animal self._

"Amazing." Suddenly Francine was beside him, eyes glinting mischievously. "I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but Antonio exhibits light magic."

Arthur's impressive eyebrows shot skyward in surprise. He was so intrigued he even forgot to be annoyed at Francine. "That's rare that a Werewolf live off of light magic. Usually they are creatures of dark magic."

Francine nodded in puzzlement. "Already, this group is turning out to be an interesting one."

Antonio barked from up ahead, nose pointed out towards the sea.

"Did you find something?!" Suddenly Gilbert was on top of Antonio, riding him like horse. Letting out a yelp of surprise, the Werewolf rolled onto his back, crushing the Vampire.

"Uff" Gilbert coughed, wiggling out from underneath the dog. "Bucket list." He smirked, patting Antonio.

"Be calm." Suddenly Ivan descended from the sky, a huge shadow. Instantly, Gilbert and Antonio stilled, transfixed by Ivan's glowing eyes.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted, finally reaching the group. "Did you just charm them?" he asked Ivan.

Ivan turned his emotionless face to the Wizard. "No. I simply changed their emotional energy."

"Well, don't do that." Arthur looked a little miffed. "We're your teammates now. No using magic on each other!"

"Aww! That's no fun!" Gilbert crowed, already wrestling in the dirt with Antonio again.

_You used magic on Francine and Gilbert earlier. _Arthur chided himself. _That was different – shut up!_ Arthur pushed the voice out of his head frantically, hoping no one noticed his brief black out. He had to be careful; no one could know-

"Anyway, what did you find Antonio?" Francine called, thankfully distracting the Werewolf.

After another summersault, the Werewolf stood up, now a man. A naked man.

"AH, put on some clothes!" Arthur ordered, averting his eyes. Having second thoughts, he grabbed Francine before the succubus could attack the nude Werewolf.

"Hehe. Sorry." Antonio chuckled, slipped on his shorts. He obviously wasn't used to wearing clothes. "Anyway, I caught a faint scent leading out to the ocean. It's different from the normal scents around the town."

"Nice." Arthur patted his companion, who seemed to purr.

Purr?

ooooo

**Author's Note:** Yeah! Please let me know what you think and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hello good people! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but now that I am on break I will try and update more! Also, I found an awesome Beta reader, but they like to go incognito...so I won't mention names. As always, ENJOY!

ooooo

Chapter 5

Amelia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the group she was watching. It was strange; they were all from different races. She definitely recognized the Wizard Arthur, with his black cape as the same one whose force field she'd run into two days before, as well as when she'd seen him in the Village. What a delight he had been…

Strangely enough, the diverse group seemed to be working together.

_Is this the group I'm supposed to join?_ She questioned herself.

Just yesterday, she'd received a highly encoded note from one of her superiors, notifying her that she'd be taking part in a top-secret mission as a representative of the Angels.

Amelia sighed. _It seems like I'll never get home. _She stared longingly up at the clouds, where all the other Angels lived. The past five years had been extremely tiring_. I wonder what's changed…_

Suddenly, the man with white hair jumped on the Werewolf, tackling him to the ground. _I really can't tell what these guys are doing. _Amelia huffed_. If anything, it looks like they're playing a game- _

Out of nowhere, nets shot out from the bushes across from Amelia, trapping the Werewolf mid-lunge.

Amelia shot to her feet, hovering ever so slightly. She knew she was invisible; she had bent the light rays around her body as a precaution.

Arthur tumbled to the ground in a heap, encased in nets. The rest of the group didn't seem to be faring any better. The nets were coming out of nowhere!

_Oh no! They need help!_ Without a second thought, Amelia shot out from the bushes. Eyes glowing blue with magic, she absorbed the elastic energy inside the ropes, turning them to ashes around the company's bodies.

Taking advantage of the crumbling elastics, the Wizard cast a spell of his own, charming the ropes to slither off him like snakes. The others were doing something similar.

Tearing the ropes off his body, the Werewolf suddenly caught the Angel's scent, causing him to go into a blind rage. The wolf snarled with rancor as it gave Amelia a piercing, animalistic look that caused her to involuntarily shiver. In the blink of an eye, the Werewolf slammed her body against the ground, baring his teeth like a lunatic, ready to devour the soft, unprotected flesh that was her throat.

Losing concentration, the light energy around Amelia ceased to bend, rending her visible to the strange group.

"Well, well," the succubus smirked, dusting herself off importantly. "If it isn't an Angel." She licked her lips with sick glee.

"What are you doing here?" the demon asked cautiously, keeping his distance from Amelia, a dark aura slowly enveloping his body.

"Helping you guys." Amelia replied, looking at the bellicose expressions of the group with a confused expression. "I _did_ just save your guy's asses."

"Then who tried to capture us with those nets?" Arthur demanded, storming over. Catching better sight of who the Angel was, he stopped dead in his tracks, paralyzed. His body relaxed jadedly as he put a hand up to his face in resignation. "You again," Arthur stated, his voice tinged with annoyance. He sighed, "Why do I keep running into you?"

"I don't know. Fate. Magic. Your choice," she responded cheekily, eliciting another sigh from the man. Amelia wiggled her fingers pointedly, drawing attention to her otherwise immobile body. The Werewolf was very heavy. And his breath smelled rank. Not to mention the fact that the wolf obviously had intent to kill.

The Wizard's energy immediately increased tenfold, no doubt spurred by suspicion of her powers. Amelia looked at him in concern. The energy he harbored was out of control – by far the largest in any individual Amelia had seen.

Francine looked between the two, seeming to make some unseen connection. "I don't suppose you're the Angel representative for our mission?" the succubus asked, stepping closer to Amelia.

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the group looming over her. "I might be." She conceded. _This is supposed to be top secret, right?_

They seemed to share a decision. The Werewolf still pinning Amelia down gave a woof of approval, stepping off of the Angel's wings.

Rubbing her white feathers tenderly, Amelia picked sticks and leaves out of them in disgust. "I'm Amelia." She grimaced, aching from being sat on by a gigantic dog.

"Francine" the incubus gave an elegant bow, and kissed the Angel's hand.

"I am the Awesome Gilbert!" the Vampire jumped a good ten feet in the air.

_Antonio, _the Werewolf touched noses with Amelia, startling her. The Werewolf's green eyes were oddly luminescent, telepathically conveying his name where words could not. Uncertainly, Amelia smiled at him.

"And I already know who Arthur is…" Amelia trailed off, turning to look at the demon standing off a little ways. "What's your name, demon?"

"Ivan." The demon gave a half-hearted smile.

"What a pleasure." Amelia said sarcastically. "What better way to solve a world crisis than by sticking mortal enemies together."

Ivan glared at the angel; the air dropped a few degrees.

"Hold on a second." Gilbert stepped in, hands out in defense. "Before you two start beating up on each other, I want to know how Golden Girl became invisible."

_Golden Girl?_ Amelia thought.

"Well uh…" Amelia coughed into her fist. _I don't really think I should tell them I control energy. That would kinda freak them out to know I have that kind of power… seeing as I can manipulate each one of these guys and their magic._

"I control everything having to do with the air." Amelia smiled quickly, hoping they wouldn't see through her white lie. "Including light waves."

"Oh." Gilberts whole persona seemed to droop. Ivan didn't seem to be buying it. Amelia gulped. "I guess that's sort of awesome. Like 10% as awesome as my powers."

"Anyway." Amelia strategically switched the topic away from her magic. "What were you guys doing before those nets came and grabbed ya?"

Kick started into action, Arthur the Wizard launched into an explanation of the attack on Londonsgrove, and the scent they found leading them out to the sea.

The angel hummed thoughtfully. "That's why I came here too, though initially as a Foreign Aid Angel. Arthur knows I was helping the villagers that lived here collect food out in the woods." She explained. "None of them seemed to know what came and stole all their stuff."

"And that's why you flew over my house a few days ago?" cryptically Arthur asked, one eyebrow raised. "To help?" he emphasized.

"Yeah." Amelia blinked. "What of it?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious… We're trying to find out who ransacked the village as well." Arthur huffed. He enclosed himself in his cape, disappearing in the black folds. "I want to try something." He trailed off. "I'll be back in a bit."

Closing his eyes in concentration, he began to chant, and then fade. A minute later, he was completely gone.

"Did he just teleport or something?" Amelia asked in confusion, waving through the air where the Wizard had been standing before.

The rest of the group shrugged, just as much puzzled by the Wizards spontaneous disappearance.

It seemed like eons before the Wizard returned just before nightfall. And he wasn't alone.

A girl, no a ghost, hovered beside him as he approached the mythical group.

"Oh my God." Amelia deadpanned, stiffening. "Is that a ghost?"

Arthur looked over to where the Angel sat. "This is Maggie." He explained. "Our ghost representative."

"She looks just like you, Angel." Ivan chuckled.

"No she doesn't!" Amelia immediately denied the fact. "She looks nothing like me! She's all see-through and creepy!"

"Thanks Ame." Maggie said.

"It speaks!" Amelia squeaked, eyes widening in horror. "Keep that thing AWAY from me!" Loosing all dignity, she flew away in a haunted flurry.

The ghost sighed, a mere whisper amongst the muttering of the other team members.

"I thought you said you were her twin sister." Arthur questioned the ghost. "Amelia's acting like she's never seen you before."

"She just hasn't seen me dead." Maggie explained, floating beside the Wizard. "The last time I saw her was 5 years ago, and I was still an Angel then." Maggie spread her transparent wings. "She's always been terrified of ghosts. A little ironic that I turned into one." She sighed.

"I didn't think Angels could die!" Arthur sputtered.

"They don't." Maggie conceded. "I was turned into a ghost by magic."  
>"Oh." Arthur's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry."<p>

"Don't be." The ghost grimaced. "I always had a nasty feeling something like this would happen. I'd better go talk to Amelia." She ghosted off into the trees after her sister.

With a sigh, Arthur retreated back to the rest of the group, who were beginning to build a fire.

Noticing Francine standing off to one side, Arthur approached her.

"Why aren't you helping set up camp?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm not exactly a huge fan of fire." The incubus admitted. "You could say I burn easily."

"Flames too hot for you?" Arthur smirked, swaggering closer to the flames. Another step, and he was standing amidst the inferno, a charm making the flames dance around him in splendorous colors.

The incubus remained rooted to the spot, stone faced.

An ear-splitting scream interrupted the silent evening. It was distinctly Amelia's hollering. "I guess that ghost found Amelia." Antonio smiled.

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Ivan let out a chuckle.

"I suppose we all have our weaknesses." Arthur said to Francine, swaggering back over to her.

The night crawler looked questioningly at the Wizard. "Are you challenging me to find your weakness?" she asked, smiling slightly.

The Wizard looked over to her, deadpanning. "Good luck trying to find one. There's a reason I'm considered the most powerful Wizard in the world."

Francine narrowed her eyes. "Challenge accepted."

Patting the incubus on the back, Arthur treaded closer to the fire, ready with an announcement. "Alright lads, how do you propose we find this group of beings which just magically disappeared into the water?"

"Why don't we just dive in?" Gilbert asked, blood red eyes glinting eerily in the fire-light. "I don't ever need to breath; I'm already dead!"

"Great idea." Arthur started sarcastically. "Why not dive into water known to hold _countless sea monsters in the middle of the night,_ not to mention the beings who _attacked _this village. I'm sure that will work out well."

"I know right?" Gilbert shouted, completely oblivious to the Wizard's sarcasm. He ran to the beach, and disappeared with a splash.

"I was joking!" The Wizard shouted, running after the Vampire into the sand.

The next few minutes passed in tense silence, each creature peering hopelessly into the black water. It was rather unnerving – no bubbles ever came up.

Finally, a soaked Vampire surfaced, grinning toothily. "I forgot that it's pitch black down there. I can't see anything."

"It took you 5 minutes to figure that out?!"

"But I meet someone!" Gilbert shouted, seeming to struggle with something underwater. Swimming closer to the shore, he dragged a beautiful woman up onto the sand.

"This is Elizabeta, Princess of the Sirens." Gilbert introduced the fish-woman, dragging her with apparent ease.

"Let me go!" the Siren shouted, punching the Vampire in the face. Gilbert's head snapped sideways with a sickening crack, leaving the entire group stunned.

"Ouch." Gilbert cracked his neck into the correct position. "If I weren't a Vampire, you would have just killed me."

Elizabeta glared at her capturer. Already, her fins were beginning to disappear, replaced by human legs.

"Anyway." Gilbert dumped the woman by the fire. "She can help us look underwater."

"She can?" Arthur asked.

"She will." Gilbert confirmed.

"I will?" Elizabeta asked.  
>"Yes." Gilbert answered for her. "Or I'll drain your blood." He smile charmingly at her paling figure.<p>

"Okay then!" Arthur clapped his hands together. "Great! Welcome to the group Elizabeta."

He was interrupted by another one of Amelia's piercing screams.

"Should we be worried about her?" Arthur asked, concern wrinkling his brow.

"No." Ivan answered for him. "Let the Angel fend for herself."

The Wizard sent a withered glare towards the Demon.

"I'll get them." Antonio sighed, molded into a wolf, and jogged off into the trees.

"Let's wait until morning to search the water." Arthur sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted."

Five heads shot up at the mention of sleep. "Right." Arthur frowned. "You guys are all basically nocturnal, aren't you?"

Five heads nodded.

"Weakness number 1" Francine whispered in Arthur's ear. Arthur immediately cast a dozen safety spells on himself, and stormed away.

"Oh, come now, mon ami." Francine beckoned with her finger. "Sleep closer to the fire with us."

"I'd rather sleep in a Black Hole!" the Wizard screeched, his voice an octave to high. Folding his cape dramatically around himself, the Wizard disappeared.

ooooo

**Author's Note: **Ah, I love Arthur...if you have any questions, comments, critiques, whatever, please shoot a review my way and I will do my best to respond. Happy Holidays too, by the way!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"There are already people coming after us!" the first sister screeched. "That Siren woman just agreed to search underwater. If that happens, they are going to find our base!"

"Calm down." Her sister assured her. "Just because some ragtag team is snooping around one of the places we raided doesn't mean anything."

"They already escaped capture once." The first sister growled.

"You tried to capture them?" the calmer sister asked tiredly. "This is supposed to be a peaceful rebellion." She emphasized the 'peaceful.'

"Hate to break it, little sis, but to get what you want in this world, you have to fight for it."

Her younger sister sighed. "Please stay small scale. We're still trying to avoid detection. Just small scale raids for supplies."

"Yeah, I know." The older sister huffed. "But when people get in the way, we have to eliminate them."

"Don't tell me you killed someone!?" the younger sister asked in horror. Seeing the stony countenance of her sister, she held her head in her hands. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "We're trying to avoid violence!"

"They got in the way of taking supplies." The older sister said coldly. "What was I supposed to do? Let the entire village watch us steal their stuff?"

"That's what the gas is for!"

"The gas didn't work!" the older sister shouted. "We couldn't leave witnesses!"

"No wonder the counsel knows about us." The younger sister shook her head. "Look, we're just trying to get representation for our kind. The only reason we're collecting supplies for war is for _backup_. These supplies are a last resort in case they don't let us be represented."

"Yeah, yeah." The older sister brushed it off. "But we both know this will end up in war. This world has seen peace for too long – and that counsel will not be eager to change their ways and let a new race be represented."

The younger sister sighed again, head still in hands. "Maybe you're right. They've suppressed us so long, they've probably forgotten all about our kind."

"I'll send an elite team out to get more information on that mismatched group that's snooping around our Londonsgrove base."

"Don't hurt them." The younger sister met the eyes of the other. "Please."

Their gazes meet, steel gray on steel gray. The older sister's mouth softened. "I'll try not to." The older sister stalked away, heels clicking on the polished floors.

ooooo

"So…" Amelia drawled, lazily fiddling in the sand. "Are we going swimming, or what?"

"We would," Arthur chewed his lip, already far beyond irritated. "Except that Elizabeta decided to ditch us."

"Elizabeta did _what_?" Suddenly Gilbert jumped up from the sand, destroying his sand coffin.

"She left last night, idiot." Arthur sneered. "We didn't exactly convince her of our cause."

"Ah, HELL NO!" Gilbert bellowed, already stripping. "That fish woman is helping me, if it's that last thing I do!"

"To bad she hates your guts." Amelia snickered. "If I were her, I wouldn't stick around either."

"GAAAAAHHH!" With an atomic splash, the Vampire entered the water.

"Fan-fricking-tastic." Arthur muttered. "Amelia, stay. We don't need two idiots fishing."

The angel glared at him, sarcasm bubbling. _Do you want me to throw you in?_ Settling for a more tame reply, she bit back a retort. "Don't worry about me swimming; if I got my wings wet, I'll be toast."

"Speaking of toast," Ivan popped in unexpectedly. "How about breakfast?"

Amelia's mouth immediately began watering. "Dude, whatcha got?"

"Something straight from hell!" Ivan clapped his hands together happily. "It's a traditional dish all demons know how to make. Does anyone happen to have a dead crow on them?"

All of the sudden, the party wasn't so eager for breakfast.

"It can be alive too." Ivan offered, looking around the group. "No? Okay then, I'll be right back." He skipped off into the woods.

A moment of ignominious silence passed.

"I can make pancakes." Maggie offered. "Though I have no idea where I'll get the ingredients."

"I can help with that." Arthur said, stepping forward. "I can summon anything you need." The Wizard had vowed to himself that he would gain more control over the group, but was failing rather miserably. Perhaps the first step was to make breakfast…

"That's neat." The ghost said, bringing Arthur back from his thoughts. She was hovering over to the coals of the fire. "Now we know we'll never need to stop for food."

"Should we go in after Gilbert?" Antonio asked in concern. "The enemy is supposed to be down there. Even for Gilbert, this is taking to long."

"I have no idea what's considered normal for that guy." Arthur huffed. "But we should help him; he's our teammate."

"Pancakes first?" Amelia pleaded. Arthur looked over to berate the selfish Angel, only to wish that he really hadn't. _Those eyes!_ He was finding it impossible to say no to her. _What kind of magic is this?_

Just then, Ivan returned. No crows seemed to be in hand. "There is a severe lack of edible crows around here." Ivan scratched his head. "You Wizards have terrible taste when it comes to habitable area."

"Well at least he doesn't live on the peak of a mountain where it snows 365 days a year…" Amelia snarked. "He doesn't have to worry about getting blown off the mountain, or frozen to death, or-"

"-It's an occupational hazard." The demon's eyes bored into the Angel's blue ones. "And it's fun too!" he smiled childishly, curtailing Amelia's sure-to-be biting reply.

"O-k-a-y." Arthur said slowly. "Whatever makes you guys happy." _And keeps you away from me._

"Guys." Antonio huffed, hands on hips. "Gilbert?"

"Oh, right." Arthur scratched his head. "Who all knows how to swim?"

The group's heads snapped towards the Wizard, startling him.

"I can dog paddle." Antonio demonstrated, smiling sheepishly.

"No way I'm getting in that water. It's disgusting." Francine pouted. "And I don't want my hair to get wet." Arthur glared at her. She glared back, just as venomously.

Amelia cleared her throat, fluttering her glittering white wings in explanation. Ivan was in a similar, if not identical situation.

"I can swim." Maggie said. "It doesn't matter if my wings get wet anymore since I don't use them to fly."

"Thank you!" Arthur exclaimed. "Alright, Antonio, Maggie. You two follow me into the water. The rest of you stay here."

"Actually." Maggie cut in, a hand resting on her chin. "I can probably take Amelia down with me."

"Take me down?" Amelia gulped, sky-blue eyes going wide. She still didn't seem comfortable around her sister, even if they had had a long chat last night.

"Well, I'm water proof, and we're about the same size-"

"No way in hell!" the angel shook her head comically.

"What about hell?" Ivan looked up with a smile.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this!" Arthur slapped his hands together. "Put on Maggie like a coat or something."

Maggie nodded in confirmation, a determined look overtaking her countenance. "I should just barely to able to fit over you. My wings are bigger than yours, so I can protect your wings too."

Amelia still didn't seem to keen on the idea of being _inside_ a ghost.

"What? Are you _afraid_ Angel?" Ivan asked, mouth forming the beginnings of a smirk.

Amelia vigorously shook her head. "Nuh, uh!" Willing her body against all of sanities cries, she finally asked.

"How will I breathe?" she squeaked, seeming to curl in on herself.

"I have a spell for that." Arthur promptly waved his wand, causing an air bubble to appear around Amelia's head. "I don't know why I didn't think of that before."

Both Francine and Ivan were backing up now. "You sure you don't want to go?" Arthur smirked at Francine. "It's probably a full scale war down there by now." He chuckled.

"I think I would like to stay up here." Francine chuckled weakly. "I'll keep an eye on the camp."

"Me too." Ivan said stonily, but the slightest hint of fear resided in the depth of his eyes.

"Alright lads, let's get going."

"How do I put on a ghost?" Amelia called, experimentally prodding Maggie here and there.

"Just step into me Amelia." Maggie huffed, though she did remain calm for her sister's sake.

Tentatively, Amelia stuck a sandaled foot into Maggie's foot, watching as Maggie's gelatinous figure stretched to compensate her flesh.

"This is so weird." Amelia muttered. Taking a deep breath, she took the leap of faith and stepped into her twin, engulfing herself with a layer of ghost-jello.

It worked remarkably well, and managed to keep Amelia quiet for an entire minute before she ran out of breath.

Desperately gasping for air, she stood paralyzed for a moment, terrified.

"Just breath normally," Arthur called, already a few steps into the water, with his cloak discarded on the sand.

"Trying." Amelia smiled tightly, terror still clouding her vision. Finally, she took a normal breath.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Maggie said, freaking Amelia out of her wits.

"Don't do that!" she screeched. "It feels weird…it's like words are coming out of my mouth but I'm not talking!"

Sighing, Maggie started towards the water, pulling Amelia inside her along with her.

"I can walk on my own!" Arthur heard Amelia screech from behind, before he plunged his head under the surface of the water.

ooooo

**Author's Note:** Okay, sorry it was such a weird/unsatisfying chapter. The two sisters at the beginning are the 'enemy' that everyone keeps talking about, in case anyone was confused on that. Can anyone guess why they don't have representation? I think I said it somewhere, but you should probably find that out (or ask me) if you're confused. As always, please review and let me know about any typos, or just leave a comment. Thanks! Happy New Year!


End file.
